She needs to be safe
by Maryannah
Summary: Tris is only 15 when a few men attack her home. At the same time, a woman goes to save her. They go to Dauntless, where Tris tries to get answers. Her life is a mess. She also finds out that Max... is her uncle. I hope you like it. -Maryannah
1. First page

**SHE NEEDS TO BE SAFE**

**by**

**MARYANNAH**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent. The person who owns Divergent is Veronica Roth.**_


	2. Chapter 1-Visitors

_**In the story, Tobias is 17 and Tris is 15. She didn't take her aptitude test yet and she doesn't know that she is Divergent. This chapter is in Tris's point of view.**_

I am awaken by the knocking on the door and as I get up from my bed, I notice that it's the middle of the night. Or close to the sunrise. I don't know. I am slightly disoriented and as I hear a woman screaming and then as I hear footsteps coming closer to my room, I panick. What's happening? I put on my shoes and then I hear a man say:

"Beatrice and Caleb Prior. Come here, or your parents die." As I hear this, my heart drops into my pants. Those are the worst words you could ever hear. Without hesitation I walk toward my door, but my father shouts "No! Don't do it! No, Caleb! What have you-" But he is cut off. I think someone hit him, because my mother is screaming and crying and then those screams are joined by Caleb's.

Just as I want to open the door, I hear a knock on my window. I immediately turn around and see someone. She put a finger over her mouth, showing me to be quiet. Then, she shows me to open up a window. Should I? Is she one of them? What's going on? She doesn't look like she's going to harm me. Fear rushes over me as I hear my name again. Those intruders are yelling my name and they are threatening me. I walk toward the window and I open it. The woman is wearing Dauntless clothes. She is whispering now.

"Beatrice?" he asks. I quickly nod and look behind me. The men are looking around my house. They are looking for me.

"I need you to listen to me and listen to me carefully. No questions asked. You need to climb out of this window behind me. They will kill you if you stay. Understand?"

"But, my parents-" I start saying, but she answers me:

"They will be taken care of. We have men that will come back for them. Come on, we don't have time." I look back, but hear footsteps meters away from my door. They will be here any time now. Without hesitation, I swing myself out of the window, behind the woman and fall on the soft ground. I run behind her to the tracks where she says I will need to jump on the train. I don't know if I can do that. She sees that I am worried and she tries to comfort me. She gives me a small advice about jumping inside. I just have to grab the handle and pull myself in. At that moment, the train comes and I do as she says.

I just left my parents behind because of a stranger. Why? What is going on?

Where am I going?

* * *

_Should I continue this story? Do you like it?_


	3. Chapter 2-Confusion

I try to ask the woman questions, but she doesn't answer any. She doesn't tell me what's going on. She only tells me: "My mission is to keep you safe. And in order to keep you safe, we need to go to Dauntless. That's the only way."

"Why? Tell me! What did those men want? Who sent them? Answer me! I left my family behind because of you!" My voice broke in the end. My eyes are blurry, but I don't cry. I need to be strong. I don't want anyone to see me cry. The woman keeps staring at me. I know I'm not acting very Abnegation, but I don't care. I want answers. After a few seconds, she sighs, but tells me

"I'm sorry this happened to you." She looks really sorry for me.

"This? I don't even know what _this _is!"

"You'll find out soon enough," is all she says. Then, she turns her head into the other direction, turning her back to me. I take deep breaths and try to calm down. I tell myself that they won't tell me anything if they thought I was weak and hysterical. I need to keep calm and keep myself busy. So, I play with my hair. It has grew since the last time my mother cut it. She was supposed to cut it tomorrow, but I guess that won't happen.

The woman gets up and then says we need to jump. She said that no matter what, I should take a few steps and jump as far as I can. I can see why. If I don't, I will fall and die. We are jumping on the roof of a building. She goes first and I follow her. I am in the air for a short second before my feet hit the ground hard. I don't fall, though. I stay on my feet and so does the woman. I see a few Dauntless people run through the door, coming to us.

All of them are boys. Few of them are older and some of them should be the same age. Then an older man walks through the doors. He looks pleased to look at me, although I wonder why.

"Tori," the man says. "Any news?"

"They attacked just as we suspected. But they called Caleb Prior too. He can't be... Is it possible we were wrong, Max?" the woman says, but trails off.

"No, no. They just wanted him to make her feel bad. It's her they wanted."

"What are you talking about?" I say as calmly as I can. The man smiles, but does not look at me.

"Just as we suspected." he said. What? I don't understand what's going on.

"I want you to answer me." As I say that, he turns to me and says

"Be careful, Beatrice. You should really act more like Abnegation if you want to survive."

"What are you talking about?" I ask again, but he turns around. I take a few steps toward him and grab his hand. He turns around and smiles. Then he leans down and whispers into my ear

"You're Divergent."

* * *

_Continue?_


	4. Chapter 3-Sunset

_**I decided that Eric and Tris will be sort-of friends. But not really. Just that they won't insult each other. Btw, this fanfic will be about Fourtris, but idk if the war will happen yet. I plan on writing a lot of chapters, but nothing is set in stone.**_

A few days have passed since I arrived to Dauntless. The man, Max, is apparantly my uncle. He is my mother's brother and now he's responsible of taking care of me. He is also a Dauntless leader. The Dauntless are trying to get my family back. Save them from Jeanine. I'm scared that something will happen to them. I love them too much.

Max showed me aroud and he said that I should feel comfortable. I am not allowed to go to school, because Jeanine will wait for me there. I am under their protection, which I really don't want to be. People will die and it would all be because of me. I tried to escape and to give myself up to Erudite, but they caught me and well, I wasn't able to go anywhere.

I really hit it off with a guy named Uriah. We became great friends in the past few days and he already knows a lot about me, just as I know a lot about him. I also met his brother, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Tori, who I feel really connected with. I feel like I can trust her and talk to her whenever I need something. I also met a guy named Four. He's okay, I guess. Everyone is. I also met Eric, who nobody likes, but is a Dauntless leader. Max introduced me to him. Even though nobody likes him, I think he's okay. We talked a little and hanged out. He was assigned to me as my temporary guard. Although, I don't even know why.

Right now, Uriah is taking me somewhere, I don't even know. He says that he trusts me not to tell anyone. He also says that this will be only our place. I know that he sees how sad I am and that I will go mad if I don't get my family back soon. He led me outside of Dauntless, somewhere to the train tracks and on the roof of a building.

"The view here is beautiful. Once the sun starts setting, you will see why I like this place better than any other ones." I nod and look at the sky. The sun will set soon, I can tell by the color and well, it's late. The last time I saw a sun set, it was with Caleb, hours before the attack. I try to push the tears away, but I can't. Uriah sees me and asks

"Are you okay?" I shake my head and he comes closer and hugs me. I cry for a while and after I calm down, I tell him.

"It's hard not knowing if they'll ever be okay, you know? Erudite could kill my family." I say, taking deep breaths.

"Tris," he starts. This is how he calls me. It's his nickname for me. And everybody started calling me that, too. "I know it hurts, but you have to understand that there must be a reason why they are keeping you here."

"Do you know something I don't?" I ask, but I already know the answer.

"No, Tris. If I knew, I would have told you by now."

After an hour, we go back to Dauntless, where Lynn, Shauna and Marlene tell me that they will transform me into a propper Dauntless member. Although I am not, they will make me look like one. Lynn says "No more grey. It washes your eye and hair color out."

And so I will just let myself be free and not in control in the hands of destiny. Wherever it takes me, so be it. But I know one thing. I will fight for my family even if it kills me.

* * *

_**OKAY GUYS. PLEASE READ THIS! IT'S URGENT.**_

_**I know this chapter isn't interesting, but the next one will be in Four's POV, what he's thinking about Tris and stuff. It will be very interesting, so please bear with me.**_


	5. Chapter 4-Four's POV

**Four's POV**

"Hey, Tori." I greet her as I walk into the tatoo parlor.

"Hi, Four. What are you doing here? Do you want a new tattoo?" she asks me as her eyes trace down the bruise that has been forming on my left cheek. I got into a fight with Eric. He needs to lay in the infirmary for two more days until they'll let him go.

"No. I just came here to ask if you know where Uriah is?"

"Um... I think he went somewhere with Tris. He said he wanted to show her something."

* * *

Tris. The short Abnegation girl who arrived a few days ago. Max ordered everyone to watch her and make sure that nothing happens to her. She seems really fragile, but there's something about her that makes her strong and brave at the same time. When we met, she asked me without any hesitation why is everyone afraid of me. She explained by saying that she sees how they all look at me. I replied that those who don't know me, fear me, but others respect me. Respect is earned and not given. I worked for it. Then, I asked her if she's afraid of me too, but she shook her head and replied:

"No. I may not know you, but I respect you." I laughed at that. She is adorable. I usually don't like anyone, but I like her. She's brave.

* * *

"Marlene told me that they arrived an hour ago."

"Then they must be here somewhere. Go look around." I nod, turn around and walk away. I go to the dining hall and decide that I need to eat something. I sit down next to Lauren who waved me to sit with her. We talked for a few minutes when the door opens and everyone in the dining hall goes quiet, except the people who walked in.

A crowd of Dauntless members, who I recognize as Zeke, Shauna, Lynn and Marlene, walk in front with Uriah and Tris following them...

Tris looks amazing. She's wearing a black Dauntless dress and black shoes. Her eyes are defined by an eye-liner and she's wearing more makeup. She looks like a Dauntless member and she's hot.

I notice that I stared at her, so I train my eyes on the Dauntless cake in front of me. They all come sit down at our table, Tris across from me.

"Wow, Tris! You look so amazing!" Lauren says, ethusiastically.

Tris blushes and looks down, thanking her. Uriah brings her some cake and she takes it. She explains how she never had cake before she came to Dauntless.

"You will never taste anything better than the Dauntless cake." I say. "The Dauntless have the best cakes in the world."

Her eyes find mine and she smiles. We all eat and then Uriah and I say goodbye to everyone, as we go to Max's office. He wanted to see us both. That's why I've been looking for him.

We storm inside his office, not bothering to knock, because that's not what the Dauntless do.

"Ah, Uriah, Four. Nice for you to finally stop by. I've been waiting for you."

He gestures us to sit down so we can talk. We do and he explains.

"I'm here to talk to you both about being Divergent. Beatrice is Divergent, which is extremely dangerous. That is the reason why the Erudite _need_ her. Being Divergent means belonging to different factions, not just one. All of the Divergents we've known had only two results, but Beatrice has three, which makes her too valuable to Erudite."

"How do you know she has three results? How do you even know she's Divergent?" I ask.

"We've been keeping a close eye on her. And so has Jeanine."

"Why is she so important?" Uriah asks Max.

"Because she is the key to power. The key to war and destruction."


End file.
